


~*my whole life loving you*~

by NewbSombrero



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: DocMcQueen as told by Lizzie, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbSombrero/pseuds/NewbSombrero
Summary: Lizzie remembers what her boys have done for Radiator Springs
Relationships: Doc Hudson/Lightning McQueen, Lizzie/Stanley (Cars)
Kudos: 26





	~*my whole life loving you*~

Do you remember, Stanley, that Hudson kid who rolled into town a few years ago? He opened up that garage of his and started calling hisself Doctor of Internal Combustion. I think you woulda liked him, Stanley, and he’s been doing real good for the town. He’s been doing real good for the town, but he hasn’t been doing so good for himself. 

But Stanley, the other day another one of those hotshot racer types like that Hudson fella rolled into town and made a real mess of things. He tore up that main drag real ugly like you wouldn’t believe, but ol’ Doc Hudson made him fix it up. Like I said, that Hudson kid has been real good for the town, and I think this Lightning kid has been good for Doc. 

Stanley, do you remember how burnt up and worn out that Hudson kid seemed when he showed up all those years ago? Of course you don’t; you were already gone by then so you never woulda met him, but like I said, I think you woulda liked him. Anyway, this Lightning kid seems t’ve turned the fella’s engine over in a way I don’t reckon has happened since the old grouch got here in that beat up Hornet of his. You know, Stanley, over the years, the kid managed to restore the old thing somehow. You wouldn’t guess it had been so bashed in back when he got here, Stanley, but that’s just ‘bout the only thing Doc’s done for himself since he got here. Well, only thing until that Lightning kid rolled in anyway. 

Stanley, you should see those two out driving round the butte. It reminds me of when you used to take me cruising up 66, not a care in the world, and no one alive but me and you. That’s how those boys are when they race in the dirt. I reckon they probably get up to other things in the dirt too, just like you and me did more’n just drive out on 66 back in the day. Do you remember the way we fell in love on the road, Stanley? They don’t think I see what’s happening, Stanley, but I’ve seen the way those boys are falling in love on the road. 

I think you’d like this kid Lightning. He’s doing good for the town, and he’s doing good for Doc. He brought in a breath of fresh air that this town’s needed ever since Ike put in that Interstate of his and blew on past us. The kid’s still a professional, Stanley, and he’s set up his headquarters right here in Radiator Springs. Got all sorts of folks coming in just to see it now. They ain’t even passing through like the old days; this is their destination because of that Lightning kid. The town fixed up all the neon signs because of him, Stanley. I really do wish you could see it. It takes me back to the days when you were just dreaming of what this town on the side of the road could be. 

Doc and Lightning are still dreaming, Stanley, and they ain’t the only ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I watched Cars, it just hit me in the moment when Lizzie was telling Lightning about how she and Stanley met how much depth there is to her character, and it got me thinking. So yeah, I wrote this out one day as I was getting unloaded, and I cried about it the whole rest of the time it took to get unloaded


End file.
